The Beginning
by Lilly Ann 1.5
Summary: Lily and James are taken by surprise when Lily has twins, then on there 1st birthday, after the party somthing happens that changes the twins' lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**this is before Harry even got to Hogwarts this is when Lilly gives birth to the savers of the wizerding world. and it leads up to the death of Lilly and James Potter.**

**this is a story simerler to the books only it stars twins instead of just one boy.**

**_Disclaimer, _I don't own any of the characters, sceanery or anything else you recognise from the books J.K.R. does so don't get mad.**

Lilly Potter looked out onto the garden, as the sun was rising.

she heard someone come up behind her. His arms surrounded her, with his hands stopping to rest on her swollen belly.

"The roses are beautiful this spring." she whispered Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her side, she gasped then went rigid. The words "its time" hardly left her lips, before she let out an ear piercing screech as she collapsed in her husbands arms.

James Potter let out a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had been waiting with his best friend, Sirius Black, for eight long hours in the emergency room. He was worried. "I hope shes OK." he muttered.

"Don't worry Prongs, Red's a fighter, she always has been, she'll come through it." Sirius said, but the worry was clear in his eyes. "I know Padfoot, but . . ." James trailed off as a nurse walked through the door.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked looking at James with a tired, but cheerful, smile. James stood up with a jolt.

"You can go see her, she's just finished giving birth." the nurse said happily.

James walked into the room, walked over to Lilly's side, and looked down at her sleeping form. Right there, beside his wife, were two babies. One, a boy, had a head of black hair, much the same as James', and two, a girl, with a head of red hair, exactly like Lilly's.

"Twins" he breathed out quietly. Lilly chuckled weakly "yes, Love, twins."

James got on the bed with his family, then asked quietly "what should we name them?" Lilly looked at her babies then stroked the boys' head lovingly "His name should be Harry, Harry James Potter." she said.

James looked at the little girl and thought for a while "And her's should be Kelly, Kelly Ann Potter." he said then looked at his wife who looked back at him, then nodded his agreement.

with the names decided Lilly, and James Potter fell asleep next to there children.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer._Again i don't own anything JKR dose **

* * *

"James, Honey remind me to send Neville Longbottome a gift. It's his birthday too, you Know." Lily said to her husband. "OK, Love." said James coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the neck. He walked to the Kitchen table and picked up the news paper with The Daily Prophet, printed across the top.

James glanced at the front page then let out an exasperated sigh. "Lily, honey, that may not be an option unless you Know his grandmothers address." he said sadly "Why?" Lily asked quietly already fearing the worse. "Honey, they were hit with the Cruciatus Curse, they were found this morning." James said quietly.

Lily gasped in fear, then whispered "No. James lets go to Grimmauld Place, please? Now that the old bat is out of that place and dead in the grave, Sirius could use some company, so he's not drunk 24/7. please? I'm scared, for the kids, and for us, please?"

James walked up to her and hugged her, rubbing her back he said "Lil's we'll be fine, Wormtail swore he'd keep us a secret . . . Shh . . . Lily he wont find us, I promise."

They sat there, lost in their thoughts, giving comfort were comfort was needed. After a while they heard a baby cry, that was soon joined by another. James got shakily to his feet "Lily, we need to go to the twins, they need us right now, so lets go spend time with them before we go meet the rest of the gang at the park." he said, Lily just nodded agreement and let James help her to her feet.

Then together they made their way up the stairs to the twins' bedroom.

"See ya, Red, Prongs, but you know what those two are so gonna need nicknames too." said Sirius Black with a chuckle. "yeah, like what, Prongs Jr. and lil' Red, we need to wait till they grow up a bit more." said Remus Lupin, aka. Mooney. "Night you guys tuck them in for us." Remus added to Lily.

"OK, Lupin just keep the dog on a tight leash or you might find the strays coming to you for retribution, and god knows we can't have that." Lily said giggling. Remus let out a snort, and Sirius gave off a wolfish grin.

James looked off in the distance, then asked "Wonder why Wormtail couldnt make it?" everyone went silent at this question. Nobody wanted to think about that.

Everyone helped clean up the remains of the birthday party for the twins, then they went their separate ways, Lily, James and the twins one way, Sirius and Lupin in the other.

James looked back, and waved to his friends, not sure when he'd get to see them again

"well?" hissed a voice shrouded in darkness.

"T-t-tonight I-I will l-lead y-y-you to them, M-M-Master." stuttered a nervous man "fine, Wormtail, get me Malfoy." the man said quietly "y-yes sir." wormtail stuttered.

A man with shoulder length bleach white hair, stepped through a door off to the right. "you wished to see me, master." he asked, quietly. "Au . . . Lucius Malfoy."answered the voice . . .


End file.
